1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical read/write devices and, more particularly, to a mechanism for driving an optical pickup head of an optical read/write device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an optical pickup head records or reproduces information while moving across a recording data storage medium such as a disk. The optical pickup head includes a light source for emitting laser light and an objective lens for focusing the laser light to form an optical spot on the disk. As such, the optical pickup head is able to write or read information to or from the optical disk. The optical pickup head is driven by a driving mechanism to move along a path corresponding to a radial direction of the optical disk.
A conventional driving mechanism includes a motor, a worm gear connected to a rotor of the motor, and a gear portion attached to the optical pickup head. The gear portion engages the worm gear. The motor drives the worm gear to rotate and the gear portion is moved linearly by the worm gear. Thus the optical pickup head is moved linearly in the radial direction of the optical disk correspondingly.
However, the optical pickup head cannot be moved precisely because stress between the worm gear and the gear portion may cause the gear portion to disengage with the worm gear.
Therefore, a need exists for an optical read/write device resolving the above problem in the industry.